


The Ordinary,The Extra Ordinary and The In between

by KissTheMist



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's good, Lysa isn't insane, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheMist/pseuds/KissTheMist
Summary: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I hope you like it.  The everyday lives of our favourite people is turned upside down when an event takes place





	1. Into Fictions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of hopefully many chapters. So please be kind as I'm actually suppose to be preparing for my upcoming exams. This is one of many fanfiction but hopefully this one is the one.
> 
> I would not mind and would appreciate kudos and hits and bookmarks and feedback. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this story everyone has their own parents and therefore can only be cousins or friends or siblings 
> 
>  
> 
> Ned & Ashara kids  
> . Arya (16)  
> .Rickard (19)
> 
> Brandon &Catelyn kids  
> .Robb and Sansa are twins (20)  
> .Rickon (15)
> 
> Robert &Cersei kids  
> .Gendry (23)  
> .Jeoffrey (21)  
> .Tommen (15)
> 
> Lyanna& Rhaegar kids  
> .Jon (23)  
> .Aegon (20)  
> .Rhaenys (16)  
> .Aemon (15)
> 
> Jaime & Brienne kids  
> .Myrcella (16)  
> .Israus(20)
> 
>  
> 
> Tyrion &Shae kids  
> .Joanna(15)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter:Into fictions

In the Tully - Stark home Catelyn wakes up to her handsome husband's face right in front of her Tully blue eyes and smiles. Brandon wraps his arms around her and sighs. They both contemplate the day they have ahead of them. It's their family's turn to host the Family Reunion.  
" Honey. We should probably get up now. I can hear our kids are up and ready to help with the event" Catelyn states to her husband .  
" I know but it's still 06:00 am and the others aren't going to get here until 14:30 and I'd like to spend time with my wife " Brandon says. 

 

They eventually get up and Catelyn has to prepare breakfast. Her youngest, Rickon, eats as if the food will run off the table and Robb isn't even home. Sansa, her second, well technically her first as she's Robb's twin is only just coming back from her morning jog and grins when her eyes see all the delicious food. She sits and stuffs her face just like her brother. Robb walks in with Theon,his friend (read secret lover ), laughing at whatever antics took place yesterday. They sit and stuff their faces too and all Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully - Stark can smile at is the happiness of their cute family. 

 

In the Lannister home Brienne and Jaime are bickering about Myrcella's new boyfriend. Jaime cannot keep his cool as he is best friends with Oberyn Martell and knows exactly what values Dornish boys have. Brienne is over the moon excited about the Martell boy finally taking an interest in her daughter. 

Myrcella has just come home and hopes her parents didn't notice as she slams the window close . Her father shouts her name and she knows it's a whole months grounding for her. 

Her brother Israus hears this commotion and starts to laugh at Myrcella and her stupid love sick antics. He has his dad's looks and his mom's eyes. He is pretty and hates it. He wishes that he had been born a girl. 

 

In the Baratheon home Cersei and her family decide to sleep in and so when her youngest son, Tommen, gets up to get cookies she's worried. The eldest hadn't come back from work yet and she is anxious to see him. Gendry looks a lot like his father. He's tall and even has the same dark hair and blue eyes that remind her of a younger version of her husband. She giggles as she hears her boys, Gendry (who has just arrived ),Jeoff and Tommen fight over the last cinnamon roll.

" It should be mine. I'm the eldest son. "Gendry demands. 

" It should be mine as I have been away from home the longest "Jeoff sighs. 

"It should be mine I'm the youngest and mom's favourite "Tommen says finally asserting himself into the situation.  
In the boys fighting, none of them realise that Robert has already eaten the last cinnamon roll until he laughs  
"It's mine because I pay the bills "Robert all but grin. 

 

In the Stark home Arya and her mother are water dancing in front of the TV . They laugh at Ned and Rickard as they both have the same expression on their faces.


	2. Renegades

In the Flat that was owned by Dany and her husband,Khal, fun was being had. They were dancing to Seeing Stars by Borns and making pancakes.  
" Do we seriously have to go to the thing and also do I need to really meet your family there?" Khal asks as the song dies out.  
"Yeah babe and I also need to meet everyone else. Besides many of them - who know about us and Rhaego- want to see him . So yeah we need to go. Sorry babe"  
The baby gurgles and they both coo at the adorable baby.  
Their cooing is interupted by Viserys' loud door slamming. He walks in and scares the baby. He quickly notices his mistake and helps Rhaego out. Dany is surprised and Khal laughs at her.  
"It's like he's been body swapped" Dany mouths to Khal. 

 

 

Jaqen knows that he needs to prepare for tonight's show but isn't prepared to leave bed for the next 2 hours. His friends had asked if he'd like to perform with them at the stupid Family Gathering thingy and he wasn't really in the mood but spending Saturday night alone wasn't ideal as his therapist would tell him. He was annoyed that his new found sister's foster parents were forcing him to go if he wanted to adopt his sister. The last time he saw Waif was when he was being sent away to the army after their Dad was arrested for working with the Faceless Men. He spent time under the Bannermen but suffered major PTSD and had left with a lot of damage. He had discovered his dad's bank accounts overseas and had been given his parents money and entire estate. He then discovered he had a little sister that was in foster care after his mother passed a few months after his departure. He spent months looking for her and then he met the parents and started going to therapy at the parents terms of adoption. To add to his mood the neighbours were blasting obnoxious music that he hated with a passion plus their brat was making a hell of a noise.  
" At least someone is having a disgustingly happy morning!" He shouted at the next block while banging on the wall which made the brat louder.


	3. Regrets and Mistakes

The adults were super excited at meeting up with their families and friends again that they all kept on rushing their children. Tyrion and Shae were the first to arrive at the manor and were delighted to see their hosts. Tyrion had been old friends with Cat as they went to University together. Tyrion was now a Philosophy Professor and Cat was an amazing Home Economics/ Consumer Studies teacher.  
"Hey Tyrion and Shae and Jo" Rickon casually said as he passed into the Dinning Room. The family all greetted back with Joanna blushing the brightest shade of pink. 

 

Robert and his family were surprisingly second because they almost are never on time. This time however they had a bet with Ned's family. The family that loses the most gets to buy the next Christmas Gifts and has to plan the next New year's Party. They all grinned when they noticed that no memember from Ned's family had arrived yet. They high-fived and smiled. One down 12 more to go. 

Jaime and Brienne were third and were quite happy to meet their friends and families. Israus was pissed that he had to come with when he had been caught ripping his throw pillws in half with his Fencing sword. Myrcella went straight to Sansa's room to see if she needed help with any girly stuff.

Lyanna and Rheagar arrived within mintues with Dany, Khal and a baby that Rhaegar hoped wasn't his sisters. Lyanna's children were as bored as their regal father, well except for Jon and Rhaenys. They loved their Stark cousins and were always happy to be as wild as them. Rhaenys and Ayra were as thick as thieves and Jon was found of his uncles from his mother's side as he felt he could be taught more and also because he looked the most like them unlike his siblings. Aegon was strictly his father reborn. Rheanys looked like her mom but with their dad's eyes Aemon was the perfect mixture of Stark and Targearean.

Dany was stressing as she and Khal and Rhaego stepped out of Khal's car. Rhaegar had stared at her family as curiously as he could and had given her a look that simply translated to:"WE NEED TO TALK!!". That was making her sweat and as if Rhaego had felt it to; he started to cry. This family thing was turning to flames fast. She understands that her brothers had wanted more for her but she was happy being married to Khal Drogo, The son of a cattle and farm business man, and working as a free-lance artist and it would kill her if she couldn't have what she truly wanted.

Ned had been furious when Ashara and Rickard had taken their time making the famous Dornish Ice Cream that his brother's wife loved so much. They were late and now Robert was in the Lead. He didn't want to plan and pay for a party and a vacation because he honestly sucked at it. Ayra had even begged him to not even make the bet and just let Robert plan and then split it 50/50. Ayra was truly her father's child and had been even more furious than he was. She had taken to throwing the dishes into the sink and just rinsing them instead of washing them.  
"MOM AND RICKON I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU BETTER WIN TODAY'S GAMES OR I WILL NEVER COME HOME, EVER AGAIN!!!'' They hurried up and finished. Ashara and her son had worked faster because Ayra probably wasn't kidding about never coming back. A few years ago when she was thirteen, she ran away because Sansa and her friends had bullied her,she was found two months later while trying to board a ship to Essos and had promised to never run again. She Fixed her problem with Sansa and had made a friend. They arrived late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of ROBERT AND CERSEI being happy together. I ALSO LOVE their family dynamic as the couple that is never serious. The kids are also funny. The bet is stupid. Who do you think should win. The events are:  
> Original recipe  
> Family soccer  
> Football(Rugby in my country)  
> music  
> Who arrives first  
> Daddy Race  
> Wifi Race  
> Decorating Race  
> I'LL add the other events as more people answer. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING :) B)


	4. Counting on different ideas

Ned and his family arrived last and that didn't sit well with his children. Ashara was just amused that her children cared so much.They arrived with melted Dornish Ice Cream and Catelyn had immediately put it into the freezer. Ayra left to join Rheanys and and Jon.   
" Dudes!" She shouted towards her cousins.  
"Dude!" Rhaenys and Jon shouted back.   
They embraced in a threesome and all laughed ready to cause havoc.

 

Dany and Rhaegar had been in a room shouting at each other about her mistakes.  
''My mistakes!My mistakes! Rhaegar. I am not that little girl who would dream of ruling armies and riding dragons. I love my job and my husband!"  
"What!? You married that giant! And I am guessing that child is yours?" He says with his judgmental Big Brother Voice that his used on Dany and Ve for years now.  
Dany storms out and grabs Khal and passionately kisses him and hugs Rhaego in front of Rhaegar.   
"There its out! Is everyone ashamed to be associated with me!?" She asked panting from anger.

All the children don't witness this huge display of rebellion as all of them are outside hanging out and remembering things from their past family gatherings.  
"Remember the time Kard,Robb,Gen,Jeoff,Jon,Sansa and Iraus decided to join the Citadel and all where rejected expect Iraus because of his photos that Joana had taken three years ago; when she was 12!" Ayra teased.   
" Oh of cause you'd get in if you tried!" Rickard teased,  
Ayra stopped talking and everyone knew what that meant, she had gotten it.  
"Ayra! Thats amazing!" Sansa shouted and hugged her.  
Everyone joined and no one noticed when Gendry, Jon and Rhaenys went away. 

The men are outside helping Brandon with the grill and all laugh.   
" Hey guys do any of you have a Cancer List." Robert asks.  
They all look at him and laugh. Khal joins them as soon as Rhaegar comes outside. They all look between them and everyone laughs it off. Rhaegar extends his hand to Khal and they both finally have an understanding. A while later Robert brings up the Cancer List.   
" Robert come on, you have an extremely gorgeous wife. Why on The Gods cold Earth would you want or be in need of a Cancer List?"Ned asks as Jaime's face consorts into a grimace. All the men laugh at him.  
" We're men, we need wives. The Seven know I'd be lost should anything happen to Cersei. She's the one that's really in control.And she is the mother of my children. I respect and love her and I mean I struck luck with her; shes HOT. " Robert grins. "However should anything happen to her I NEED a Cancer List." he continues.  
Everyone stares in disbelief. Rhaegar clears his throat and states: We and not nearly as drunk enough to come up with a 'Fantasy Cheat List' Robert"   
Everyone is sure that they've entered a new universe.

The women are in their wines when Shae gathers enough courage to ask Dany about her earlier act. Everyone gathers around and fixtures on Dany's stories. Lyana is laughing as she tells everyone about what Rhaegar said about Dany and Khal. She shares with everyone that Rhaegar thinks that Khal will take away his role as big brother and that he will never see his sister again. The women all congratulate Lyana on marrying well and she shrugs as Lyana blushes.

 

One of the younger children finally and loudly announces the time to alert the adults of the Games.


	5. When We Were On Fire

The Games,as Aemon had shouted were about to begin. The first game was easy enough. Family Soccer was just that. The Starks + Jon vs The Lannister-Baratheons. Ayra is sad because Rhaenys isnt taking to her and Jon isnt either. Rickard sucks any sport that isnt fencing. Robb is major happy as he used to play soccer in high school. Sansa is only playing because she wants to impress Gendry. Rickon is playing because he has his own bet with Tommen. Gendry isnt talking to Ayra and is as angry at her as Jon and Rhaenys if not more, so he needed some relief . Jeoffrey only plays because he wants to impress Sansa. Tommen plays for his own bet with Rickon. Eventually the The Starks win and Ayra and Rickard are overjoyed. They hug and almost cry. 

They take a break before going to the next game. Ayra avoids Jon, Rhaenys and Gendry as much as possible. They keep together and ignore her. They shouldn't be upset;its her life, her choice, they shouldn't have a say. Sansa talks with Jeof about the game but all he can focus on is how blue her eyes are and how soft her lips look. Hes been in love with Sansa since he was 12. She was clueless because Sansa had her eyes on a different kind of guy. Rickon does a victory dance in front of Tommen and they laugh. Their bet is life or death for Rickon. Rickon has been crushing on Tommen's cousin for months. Shireen was a year younger than them and was already on the waiting list at the Citadel with automatic entry on the year she turns 16. The bet is simple. If Rickon wins he can ask out Shireen. If Tommen wins Rickon will have to remain admiring from afar. The adults are getting more drunk and want to get the games over and done with. Robert laughs at Ned. They've been friends for so long even when Robert Started dating Lyana.

The next game. Football goes on and the Baratheons win because no one can tackle Gendry or is too afraid to. The daady race is won by Khal and Lyana has to hold Rhaegar to his promise.Dany cheers the hardest for Khal and Rhaego is cooing for his daddy. Everyones hearts melt.

The decorating race goes to the Starks because they have Sansa on their side. The mommy race is also won by the the Starks because no one can beat Catelyn at such things. The WiFi Race is won by Rhaegar and that surprises everyone.  
" Looks like dad and uncle Robert have agreed to split the cost and let the Baratheons plans. " Ayra says with relief. " Im going to sneak somewhere.Please cover for me. I'm meeting Waif at a Cafe and mom said I cant go. Also Gen,Jon and Rhae are being asssholes. " she continues in hopes of finding a buddy. She even uses her little sister puppy dog eyes and Rickard agrees and makes her promise to make it in time for the band. she nods and jumps over gate when Rickard


End file.
